warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistystar
Mistystar is a blue-gray she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Forest of Secrets with blue eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of A Dangerous Path History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Although she is not listed in the allegiances, it was later revealed in ''Forest of Secrets that she fought in the battle at Sunningrocks where Oakheart was killed. Mistyfoot is not mentioned at any time in this book. ''Forest of Secrets :In the prolouge, Oakheart is bringing Mistykit and her brother Stonekit to RiverClan, for a queen named Graypool to raise. Graypool takes them in, but after Oakheart leaves, she recognizes enemy Clan scent on them. :When Fireheart and Graystripe go into RiverClan's territory to speak to Silverstream about the battle at Sunningrocks, Silverstream tells them that she hadn't fought in that battle, but that Mistyfoot had. She tells them both that she could bring Mistyfoot to talk to them. Fireheart, is worried about this; wondering if it was a good idea or not. Silverstream reasures him that Mistyfoot knew about her and Graystripe, and that she would never tell anyone. Silverstream then runs off to fetch her. When she returns, Fireheart recognizes Mistyfoot, seeing Bluestar in her. However, he did not yet realize it was Bluestar that she reminded him of, and he convinced himself that he had just seen her at a gathering before. Mistyfoot is very hostile, and suspicious of Fireheart at first. But Fireheart reassures her that what he needed to know about the battle would not harm RiverClan in anyway. Mistyfoot reveals to Fireheart that Oakheart was her's and Stonefur's father, but that she didn't know why Oakheart was so determined that no ThunderClan should harm him. Fireheart was at first disapointed, but Mistyfoot tells him that she could bring Graypool to him. She told him that if Graypool couldn't answer Fireheart's questions, no cat could. She promises that she would work on getting Graypool to talk to Fireheart. :Mistyfoot and Silverstream persuade Graypool out of the camp a few days later. They convince her that she needed the exercise, and they lead her to the Twoleg bridge; where Fireheart and Graystripe were waiting for them. When Graypool became suspicious- angry that there were ThunderClan cats on their territory, Mistyfoot soothes her, and convinces her to talk to Fireheart. When Graypool hears that Fireheart wanted to know about Oakheart's death, she sent Mistyfoot, Silverstream, and Graystripe away so she could talk to Fireheart alone. She then reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were not her own kits, that she had only raised them. She tells him that they had the scent of ThunderClan on them, and that Mistyfoot and Stonefur knew nothing about it. Graypool tells Fireheart that this must be kept secret, and he promises not to tell them. :When Newleaf begins, the river starts to thaw. However, it overflows; flooding the RiverClan camp. Two of Mistyfoot's kits are swept away by the current, and she becomes frantic trying to find them. When Fireheart and Graystripe come to their temporary camp with Leopardfur and Blackclaw, they had found and rescued her kits. When Silverstream saw them, she ran to notify Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot comes running to her kits, and begins lapping furiously at their pelts; trying to dry them off and keep them warm. :At the end of the next gathering, Bluestar begins questioning Mistyfoot about her kits. Mistyfoot is surprised to be talked to by the ThunderClan leader, but tells her that her kits were recovering fine from the flood, and that they would be apprenticed soon. :After Silverstream dies giving birth to Graystripe's kits, Bluestar reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were her kits; and that she had given them up to RiverClan after they had been born. Soon after, he seeks out Mistyfoot to tell her that her close friend had died. She is shocked, and grief-stricken by her death, but she is glad that Fireheart had told her. :She is part of a patrol that Leopardfur leads to ThunderClan's camp. They had come to tell Bluestar that they wanted to take the kits home, to RiverClan. An arguement breaks out, and they eventually agreed that they would wait until the next gathering for Bluestar's answer. Mistyfoot then leaves with the patrol. :When rogues attack ThunderClan's camp, Mistyfoot arrives with a RiverClan patrol to help ThunderClan drive them off. They succeed, and after ThunderClan thanks them greatly, they leave. :At the end of the book, when Graystripe has decided to join RiverClan with his kits, he is saying his good-byes to Fireheart at the border with RiverClan. Mistfoot is waiting on the other side to help carry the kits to the camp. Fireheart knew that she had been Silverstream's best friend, and that she would love Silverstream's kits like her own. Rising Storm :Fireheart first sees Mistyfoot at a gathering. While Mousefur and Fireheart are speaking with Leopardfur, Mousefur comments that Stonefur had imformed her that Mistyfoot's kits were almost ready to be apprenticed. :After a fire nearly destroyed ThunderClan's territory, Crookedstar allowes them to stay in their camp for a while. The next day, when Fireheart comes back to the camp with the news of Halftail's, Patchpelt's, and Yellowfang's deaths, Bluestar decides to leave. She gazed sadly and longingly at Mistyfoot and Stonefur before leaving. A Dangerous Path :Mistyfoot becomes the new mentor of Graystripe's kit, Featherpaw. :She and Stonefur fight against ThunderClan when RiverClan tries to take Sunningrocks in payment for sheltering ThunderClan from the fire. It is then when they both attack Bluestar, but she does not fight them. To save Bluestar, Fireheart reveals that she is their mother and they refuse to believe it, angrily snarling at her, but they spare her life. Bluestar tells Fireheart that she wished he had allowed her to be killed by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, because they were noble warriors. :Later, the two save Fireheart and Bluestar from drowning in the river. As Bluestar lays dying, she finally tells Mistyfoot and Stonefur that she is their real mother. Mistyfoot, along with her brother, forgive her for abandoning them and share tongues with her for the first and last time. The Darkest Hour :She is first seen hunting by herself, since Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. She sees Graystripe and gives him news on his kits. :Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur, is killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe for being half-Clan. Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw were imprisoned in a cave and are most likely due to be killed later, but Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw rescued them. Unfortunately, as Mistyfoot grieves over Stonefur's body, they stay in enemy territory a little too long, with a narrow escape. When Mistyfoot jumps into ThunderClan territory, Cloudtail almost attacks her. He is stopped by Firestar. They take her and the kits to ThunderClan temporarily. :Mistyfoot fights with LionClan in the BloodClan battle. Before the battle, Leopardstar asks her to be RiverClan's deputy; at first she says maybe, but later agrees. She and the two apprentices then return to RiverClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest'' :Mistyfoot appears at a Gathering, shown to be good friends with Sandstorm. Bluestar's Prophecy :Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit are born. Mistykit is seen with her brother, Stonekit, and her sister, Mosskit. They play games with the other kits, which irritates Smallear. Then Mousekit and Runningkit flick lumps of snow at them, and look innocent when they stop to complain about it. They are taken out of camp on a snowy night to bring them to Oakheart in RiverClan, told that they are playing, as Bluefur calls it, Secret Escape. Mistykit says that she sees ShadowClan warriors, then adds on that they're only pretend. But during this "game", when they stop to rest, Mosskit dies. The remaining kits survive and live to become warriors. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She introduces Feathertail and Stormfur to Leafpaw at a Gathering. Graystripe notices that she is troubled, which later turns out to be because of Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, becoming a medicine cat. She also makes a decision with Leopardstar to let WindClan travel onto RiverClan territory to get water from the river while their streams are dried up because of the drought. Moonrise :Mistyfoot, along with Cloudtail, Brightheart, Gorsetail, and Leafpaw, go missing. Hawkfrost replaces her as deputy. When Leafpaw and Sorreltail try to find out what happened to the missing cats, Leafpaw smells Mistyfoot's scent near the Twoleg trap, and gets caught. Dawn :She was kidnapped by the Twolegs after chasing Gorsetail of WindClan off her territory. She is then rescued by a patrol of ThunderClan cats. When she came back to RiverClan, Hawkfrost is forced to step down from his temporary reign as deputy. Since then she puts up with Hawkfrost undermining her authority and questioning her leadership. :She, along with a patrol of RiverClan cats, helped ShadowClan escape their camp when Twolegs were destroying it. Hawkfrost tries to tell everyone to get out early, but Mistyfoot countermands that they will wait until every cat is out of the camp. She walks back to Sunningrocks along with the other Clans, and helps Tallstar. She tells the other three clans that RiverClan will travel with them to their new home. Starlight :Since Feathertail had died and Stormfur stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Leopardstar sends Mistyfoot with the patrol of questing cats to explore the lake territory. She and Tawnypelt get into a fight since Mistyfoot wanted to leave and go back and report to the leaders and Tawnypelt wanted to find something for ShadowClan. Tawnypelt accuses Mistyfoot of not caring about the other Clans just because she already found a good camp for RiverClan. She was the one who warned ThunderClan of Mudclaw's rebellion against Onewhisker for leadership of WindClan. Twilight :Leopardstar sent her to help Leafpool and Mothwing with the poisoned cats. Leafpool sends her to find the cause of the illness and she finds silver-green Twoleg stuff (toxic waste). Hawkfrost and Blackclaw come with Leafpool and Mistyfoot where he undermines Mistyfoot by claiming the patrols were set up badly if no one had noticed the toxic waste, but she ignores him. Sunset :She speaks with Brambleclaw at the Gathering and he asks after Stormfur and Brook. She tells him they're both okay and that she is pleased to see Stormfur again. She confuses Brambleclaw by adding her regret that they are not staying longer, suggesting that they will return to the Tribe soon, while Brambleclaw had assumed they were planning to stay with the Clans. She then walks away to sit with Ashfoot and Russetfur, the WindClan and ShadowClan deputies. :Mistyfoot tries to defend Stormfur from Hawkfrost when he forces Mothwing to tell the whole Gathering about her 'dream' from StarClan claiming the idea that Stormfur does not belong in RiverClan is ridiculous as he is a RiverClan cat. :When Blackstar reports increased Twoleg activity in ShadowClan territory, and Leopardstar agrees, Mistyfoot tells the cats that the Twolegs lit a fire, something that is greatly feared by all the Clan cats. This turns into an argument over territory and Mistyfoot snaps at Hawkfrost when he challenges other cats, telling him not to speak for the whole of RiverClan. When it looks as if a fight will break out, she reminds the cats that they are at a Gathering and the truce still holds. Most ignore her. :She is mentioned several times when Hawkfrost and Mothwing are arguing over the fake sign. Mothwing tells Willowpaw to go and find Mistyfoot and to tell her she will be along shortly. Hawkfrost accuses Mistyfoot of wanting Stormfur to stay to make sure he suceeds her, and not Hawkfrost himself, and Mothwing reminds him that he was made deputy when Mistyfoot was captured by Twolegs and will be again if he acts sensibly. :She is seen at Leopardstar's side when Brambleclaw visits the RiverClan camp. She steps in when it looks like Stormfur will fight Hawkfrost, telling him to think first, but then asks him how long they are planning to stay in RiverClan. When Mothwing talks about her sign from StarClan, Leopardstar says something to Mistyfoot. She and Blackclaw are ordered to pull Stormfur and Hawkfrost apart when they fight, and she leaps on Hawkfrost, pulling his head back. :Hawkfrost comments in one of his dream meetings with Brambleclaw and Tigerstar that it seems as if Leopardstar and Mistyfoot will live forever and he will never get to be leader. Tigerstar assures him that he is the obvious choice to be deputy once Leopardstar dies and that Mistyfoot will have no better choice. :Brambleclaw looks forward to being able to sit with her and the other deputies at the Gathering now he has been made deputy. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She continues to be deputy and now has a new apprentice, Dapplepaw. :When Graystripe comes back during a Gathering, she welcomes him kindly like everyone else. She also claims that Pouncepaw will beat everyone at fishing during the special Daylight Gathering. She is not seen after that. Dark River :When Hollypaw is prisoner of RiverClan, accused of being a spy, Mistyfoot checks on her to make sure she doesn't escape, in the form of bringing prey to the medicine den. Outcast :Mistyfoot's apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, Dapplenose. :When Tornear is talking to Squirrelflight, he mentions how Breezepaw provoked a RiverClan patrol, and how Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. Eclipse :She is present at the Gathering where ShadowClan denounces the warrior code and StarClan, and she muses if they are no longer warriors at all. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Leopardstar is growing very weak from sickness, and she is also losing some of her good judgment, so Mistyfoot begins to take over several of her leader's duties. The other Clans see just how weak Leopardstar is when Mistyfoot has to help her to her seat in the great tree on the Gathering Island. :Mistyfoot is seen when a ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Sorreltail and Brackenfur are returning Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior who was severely weakened by falling into a mud puddle on their territory. When Dovepaw sees Mistyfoot, she is somewhat relieved because Mistyfoot is friendlier than the other RiverClan cats, but Mistyfoot turns out to be wary of the ThunderClan cats, probably because of the drought. :Later, when Firestar suggests each Clan sending two warriors for a patrol upstream to find the water from the lake, Leopardstar is suspicious and initially refuses, but Mistyfoot convinces her, seeing it is for the good of all the Clans. Several RiverClan warriors protest Mistyfoot's actions, however, because they believed that it made Leopardstar look weak. :Mistyfoot, like all the other deputies, appears to escort two warriors to the patrol; Petalfur and Rippletail were chosen to represent RiverClan. She is noted to greet the other deputies coldly like Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy. Fading Echoes :Only a few days after the return of the questing cats, Leopardstar dies, losing her last life. Mistyfoot and Mothwing leave for the Moonpool rather early, instead of waiting for full night like most other leaders. Shortly after Mistyfoot begins to dream, she yowls in pain in her sleep. Mothwing is worried, but she wakes up as Mistystar. She is surprised that Mothwing wasn't there with her, and Mothwing finally reveals that she has no connection with StarClan like the other cats. Mistystar is shocked by the news, but dips her head in understanding. The two cats then travel to ThunderClan to share the news of Leopardstar's death. Ferncloud is the first to see the two come into camp, but Dovepaw knows she is going to the Moonpool using her powers, warning the rest of the Clan. Firestar appears and grieves briefly for Leopardstar before the news of Mistystar spreads through the Clan and the cats congratulate her. Mistystar reluctantly reveals that RiverClan relied too much on the lake for survival, and that they had lost three of their elders. :She appears at the next Gathering, proudly leading her Clan forward. She speaks for RiverClan and is welcomed by all three Clans. She reports that she was RiverClan's new leader, but that Leopardstar would have done anything to protect her Clanmates. She then says that Petalfur had returned from the quest, but they mourned the loss of Rippletail. Blackstar steps forward, showing uncharacteristic grief, and wishes Mistystar good luck. Firestar speaks then, also greeting Mistystar warmly, despite the fact that Blackstar had just threatened ThunderClan. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mistyfoot is briefly seen in Secrets of the Clans. In one story, her mother, Bluefur, was giving her, her sister Mosskit and brother Stonekit, to their father, Oakheart, to be raised in RiverClan. Mosskit doesn't surivive the journey. :She also appears to give the reader a brief tour of RiverClan's lake home, and appears in the story ''Flood! as well, told by Silverstream. She and Silverstream go to the nursery to save her four kits, but they only find two of the kits, and are forced to leave without the others. Later, Graystripe and Fireheart come with Mistyfoot's missing kits. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits how Mistyfoot was taken in by Graypool when Oakheart brought her and brother to RiverClan. She inherited her father Oakheart's strength and courage, and her mother Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He tells how she fled TigerClan when Tigerstar tried to kill all the half-Clan cats, and she mentored Feathertail. He proclaims that one day she will succeed Leopardstar, which happens in ''Fading Echoes when Leopardstar loses her last life. Plays and Stories ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar : Mistystar appears as the RiverClan deputy Mistyfoot in this story. When the Clans vote for Firestar or for individual leaders, Mistyfoot, along with Otterheart, Pouncetail, Mosspelt, Mintfur, Reedwhisker, and Leopardstar, vote for Firestar. Character Pixels File:Mistyfootki2.png| Kit File:Mistyfoot.warrior.png| Warrior File:Mistyfoot_Queen.png| Queen File:Mistyfoot.deputy.png| Deputy File:Mistystar.leader.png| Leader Family Members '''Kits:' :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unidentified kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown Mother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat